


[podfic] Home is When I'm Alone with You

by fishpatrol



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpatrol/pseuds/fishpatrol
Summary: This is a podfic of "Home is When I'm Alone with You" by Lazulisong.Author's summary: because Phichit is a better bro than Yuri deserves, he reminds Victor that a) Yuri has a birthday and b) Yuri hates flash mobs   Victor is still 70% sure he's gonna screw it up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [home is when I'm alone with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689450) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



  
**File Length & Type:** 00:11:54, MP3  
  
**Link:** [Download/stream here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B5_ctIlUIPmjMXlneThjM2J6LUE)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lazulisong for having blanket permission for transformative works!
> 
> As soon as I googled what a "dakimakura" was (and realized that Victor was googling for a Yuri dakimakura on Etsy), I _knew_ I had to podfic this.
> 
> I haven't posted any podfic in almost two years! Not too surprised that Yuri!!! on Ice is the fandom that brought me out of my podfic drought. WHAT A DELIGHTFUL SHOW <3


End file.
